


The Star on My Tree

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Crush, Boys Kissing, Christmas Decorations, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, Innuendo, M/M, TsukiHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Tsukishima would rather die than to admit he has a crush on his roommate, Hinata. Decorating for the holidays just makes it slip off of his tongue though. Kill him, please.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557775
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227





	The Star on My Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourGaygerBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGaygerBoi/gifts).



> Day 6 goes to [YourGaygerBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGaygerBoi) who brings me life, I swear. You are so much fun and so kind. I can't thank you enough. Here is some fluff to go with your angsty ways, my friend.

Tsukishima refuses to acknowledge that he became roommates with Hinata for anything more than saving on the costs of living. No one would ever catch him saying its because he has a crush on the little orange haired man. He would rather die first. Hinata had recently told him that he was surprised they made such good roommates since Tsukishima is usually so abrasive towards him, but it isn’t a surprise to Tsukishima. The tall blonde is like a little boy on the playground, pulling on Hinata’s hair and calling him names but only because he likes him and just can’t seem to say it any other way. Of course, Hinata stays as oblivious as ever.

The annoyance of the day starts on the first Saturday in December when Tsukishima walks into the living room, still clad in his plaid pajamas, to find Hinata opening the branches of a fake Christmas tree in a corner. There is Christmas music softly playing from the Bluetooth speaker on the dining room table and every movement from the smaller man seems to be taken with great care, so he doesn’t disturb the apartment’s other inhabitant. How very thoughtful.

“What are you doing, Hinata?” Tsukishima asks, irritated. The other man jumps almost completely off of his place on the floor. His head whips around and he stares at Tsukishima with wide eyes.

After the second time of opening his mouth to speak, words finally come out from Hinata. “You’re up early, did I wake you?”

Shaking his head, Tsukishima answers with, “I asked you a question first.”

“Decorating for Christmas. Your turn,” Hinata replies, moving to another section of the tree.

“It was too quiet, I figured you were up to no good,” Tsukishima quips back, walking to the kitchenette. He’s a little taken aback that his roommate has already started the coffee maker for him and there is breakfast on a plate next to the morning newspaper that he always reads on Saturdays. This is another first of the day. Usually Hinata is loud and obnoxious, always waking Tsukishima up, but not this time around. Silently, he grabs his food, coffee, and newspaper and sits at the dining table.

The next time Tsukishima looks up from the newspaper, Hinata is having one heck of a time with the lights for the tree. He’s tangled up and looking rather exasperated and yet stays as quiet as possible so as not to disturb Tsukishima. Using the newspaper, Tsukishima hides his smirk and lets the other man go back to his attempts at decorating. On the last page of the paper, it happens. The thing Tsukishima has been waiting for the entire time. A loud thump followed by a string of whispered curses.

“That’s quite the mouth you have there, Hinata,” Tsukishima teases as he pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and sits the paper down. Setting the other man with an even gaze, he rests his chin in the palm of his hand and watches with hidden amusement.

“S-sorry, I-I have n-no idea h-how this h-happened,” Hinata remarks, gesturing at the garland wrapped around his ankles. Hands shaking, he begins to slowly untangle his limbs from the shimmering strand.

“You don’t pay attention,” Tsukishima answers for him, leaving the table and crouching down next to Hinata. “You get overly excited, which don’t get me wrong, is very cute but also a hazard to you and everyone around you.”

“You think I’m cute?”

“Well, yea-“ he cuts himself off, snapping his jaw shut and glaring at his roommate.

“It’s not like I don’t know. I only just figured it out a couple of days ago of course, but I know.” Hinata doesn’t seem perturbed at all, allowing Tsukishima to unravel his legs from the garland.

“And you didn’t say anything?” Tsukishima asks, still glaring down at Hinata.

“In my defense, you didn’t speak up either. I mean, you did, but not where I was supposed to hear you. You’re loud when you masturbate sometimes.” Tsukishima wants nothing more than to disappear into the floor. “You’re allowed to call me Shouyou. I don’t mind it. It sounds nice when you say it and even better when you brokenly moan it.”

This is payback, Tsukishima is sure of it. For all of the times he gave Shouyou hell; this is his karma. There is a lump in his throat that won’t let him use words, so he just does what feels right and leans forward, planting a kiss on Hinata’s cheek. He expects to be hit or reprimanded for stepping out of line. Instead, Hinata tackles him to the carpet and locks his lips to Tsukishima’s own. The small moan of satisfaction that peeps from his throat makes him feel embarrassed but Shouyou just returns it threefold. There are hands tangling in Tsukishima’s blonde locks, tugging and the resounding moan it pulls from him leaves him open for Hinata’s tongue to assault his mouth. Just as quickly as it starts though, Shouyou is pulling away and moving off of him.

“What the hell??” It’s the only thing Tsukishima can ask as he stares at Hinata.

“I was about to get carried away and I don’t want to do that just yet,” Shouyou answers sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Okay, I can understand that. So, back to decorating then? I’ll help,” Tsukishima pushes on as he picks up some ornaments.

“That is a promising idea. I think it’ll get done much faster with your help,” Hinata agrees, standing up and resuming his earlier attempt at hanging garland. Together, the tree goes from a sad, bare mess of green branches to a twinkling, shimmering masterpiece full of beauty. Everything is spaced out, even, and up to Tsukishima’s standards. “Here,” Shouyou says, handing the piece to Tsukishima, “you’re taller so you can put the star at the top.”

“No way, that’s your job.” Tsukishima bends down and wraps his hands around Shouyou’s waist, lifting him to the top of the tree.

“Oh my god!” Hinata looks down at him with alarm for a moment before realizing he should put the topper on.

Once its complete, Tsukishima switches carrying techniques and holds the smaller man bridal style. “Can we resume earlier activities without going too far?” Shouyou nods to him. “Good.” Tsukishima carries Hinata to his bedroom and puts him down on the bed, settling between his open legs. It surprises him when Hinata switches up their positions, straddling Tsukishima instead.

Shouyou winks at him with a bright smile. “I’d like to be the star on your tree.”

Oh god.


End file.
